Let's Make Music (Phantom of the Opera 2004)
= Barney's Musical Jukebox (battybarney2014's version) = Edit Comments (3) Share Barney's Musical Jukebox is a Barney Clip Show that was released on July 7, 2015. Plot Edit Barney, Baby Bop and BJ take another brand new tabletop video jukebox sent by Mr. Copeland for singing favorite songs from Phantom of the Opera. Cast Edit * Barney * Baby Bop * BJ * Riff Additional Cast Edit * Kami * Stacy * David * Ryan * Tracy * Eva * Emma * Lucas * Scott (Braden Kennedy) * Tony * Mario * Sarah * Whitney * Megan * Victor * Nathan * Gianna * Beth * Jackson * Sadie * Sophie * Bethany * Morgan * Peter * Melanie * Nick * Scott * Rachel * Farmer Dooley * Tyler * Dana * Beethoven * Alex * Megan (Carina Conti II) * Princess Zuleeka * Haley * Amy * Sarah (Tory Green) * Donny * Mike * Gina * Myra * Ryan's Grandpa * Destiny * Holly * Daniel * Olivia * Lily Song List Edit 1.Prologue (Instrumental) 2.A Collector's Piece/Prologue (Instrumental) 3.Overture 4.Hannibal comes 5.Think of Me 6.A Letter from the Opera Ghost 7.Think of Me 8.Notes (Instrumental) 9.Notes (Instrumental) 10.Angel of Music 11.Little Lotte 12.And the Angel of Music sings songs in my head 13.Angel of Music (Instrumental) 14.The Darkness within 15.Angel of Music (Reprise) 16.The Phantom of the Opera (Song) 17.I Have Brought You 18.Music of the Night 19.Down the Tunnel 20.Magical Lasso 21.Masquerade (Music box) 22.I Remember 23.Angel of Music (Instrumental) 24.Damn You! Curse You! 25.Stranger Than You Dreamt It 26.Leaving the Opera House (1919) 27.Notes 28.Prima Donna (Instrumental) 29.Prima Donna 30.Poor Fool, He Makes Me Laugh 31.Interrupted Opera 32.Poor Fool, He Makes Me Laugh 33.Ballet 34.Joseph Buquet killed 35.Why Have You Brought Me Here? 36.Raoul, I've Been There 37.All I Ask of You 38.All I Ask of You (Reprise) 39.Angel of Music (Instrumental) 40.Notes (Reprise) 41.Masquerade 42.Think of Me (Reprise) 43.Masquerade 44.Masquerade 45.Why So Silent? 46.No One Would Listen (Instrumental) 47.The Hall of Mirrors 48.Madame Giry's Story (The Fairground) 49.Beneath a Moonless Sky (Instrumental) 50.Graveyard in Perros 51.The Phantom of the Opera (Reprise) 52.Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again 53.Wandering Child 54.Swordfight 55.We Have All Been Blind 56.March on the Opera Populaire/The Phantom 57.Christine's Lament 58.Twisted Every Way 59.Prima Donna (Reprise) 60.Seal My Fate 61.Don Juan Triumphant 62.No Thoughts Within Her Head 63.The Point of No Return 64.All I Ask of You (Second Reprise) 65.Chandelier Crash/Fire 66.Down Once More/Track Down This Murderer 67.Your Hand at the Level of Your Eyes 68.Water Trap 69.Have You Gorged Yourself?/That Fate... 70.This Face Which Earned (Music of the Night Reprise) 71.This Haunted Face 72.The Lair 73.Order Your Fine Horses 74.Point of No Return (Reprise) 75.Make Your Choice 76.Pitiful Creature of Darkness 77.Angel of Music (Instrumental) 78.Track Down This Murderer 79.Masquerade (Reprise) 80.Christine, I Love You 81.All I Ask of You (Instrumental) 82.All I Ask of You (Third Reprise) 83. It's Over Now 84.Music of the Night (Instrumental)/Finale 85.Learn to Be Lonely (Instrumental) Category:Phantom of the Opera